Pokemon: The Eye of Avinous
by cheyennedoe
Summary: In the future apocalyptic world of Pokemon, battles are banned inside the city limits of Holon, but that doesn't stop hotheaded trainers to venture underneath the city to challenge their best pokemon in a battle to the death. This brings Riley Summers and her pokemon, Frost, to challenge the pits in hopes of some wealth. Only Riley doesn't know, what lies in store for her and Frost


**Chapter1 The eye**

The sirens flashed red in the darkened halls of a Pokemon research building.

Thundering feet ran down the halls as men and women with heavy artillery and

armor head for the area of the break in. It was late in the night, around two

am, when someone had broken into their heavily guarded building with the fence

surrounding the property lined with barb wire and men always guarded the

perimeter. This confused the guards. No one has every gotten past the fence. Or

past the houndooms and mightyanas that freely walk the property and have been

trained to kill anyone or thing that may past the fence.

The guards run down the white halls, their combat boots clapping on the tile

floor. Five of the guards turned down one of the many halls of the maze like

building and they dash for the flight of stairs to go down to the next floor

below them. They carried loaded machine guns with lines of ammunition strapped

across their chests. Bullet proof Helmets concealed their faces and armor

covered the center of their bodies. Whatever the guards were going against, they

were prepared.

As soon as they made it to the first floor they lift up their guns and aim at

the eerily open metal door with the center bent from a forceful impact. Cameras

up in the corners of the ceiling zoomed in and focused on the three men and two

women stranding at the ready. They stand in silence, aiming at the opened door

swinging slightly from the phantom breeze. The full moon let in little light but

it gave that chilling sting down the spine and it made the guards a little on

edge. They wait still, yet nothing made any movement or sound. One of the guards

puts his hand up to his ear piece and speaks.

"it's silent master Gate."

Through the static a voice, nervous but demanding, comes through.

"something is down there. Three of the guards are dead and all of the Pokemon

guarding the area have been torn to pieces ... Literally."

This left the guard a little shaky. "what?!"

"what ever she or he is. Kill eye must be protected."

"yes sir!"

With that demand the guard grips the trigger and keeps his aim at the door. He

waves his hand for his squad to follow as they turn down the hall away from the

entrance to seek out and kill whatever may have entered. Unaware of a figure

hidden in the shadows following silently like a ghost. It's eyes reflect the

light of the moon for a split second before it vanished into the darkness. The

guards march when one suddenly stops and glances into the reflection of the

metal of her polished gun, seeing two eyes reflect then vanish again.

"there it is!"

She turns swiftly and fires a round randomly into the dark at whatever was

following them. Others followed suit, firing randomly with shells clattering

onto the floor in showers. It was chaos for at least a minute. When they

stopped and looked through the seeping smoke from their guns, panting with

fright. As they stare to the area where they have fired, behind the a dark tail

curled down from the rafters above their heads. The end of its tail webbed like

a fin but the web similar to the membrane of a bats wing. It's black scales

reflect from the distant moonlight coming in through the small bared windows. A

low gurgling growl made them slowly turn to look up at two white glowing eyes

glaring at them from among the rafters. The creature springs down and attacks

without mercy. The guards scream and fire helplessly as the black creature

appeared then vanished, attacking them with claws and fangs. A guard screamed

when the creature attacked him, gripping his face with powerful claws.

He drops his gun and desperately tries to pry the demon off. The creature lets

out a squealing roar and sinks it's teeth into the guards throat. It's powerful

canines piercing through the armor and sunk into flesh, drawling blood. Ripping

and tearing the creature quickly finished him and attacked the next, leaving the

guard to gargle and twitch on the floor in a puddle of blood. It was only a

matter of seconds until screaming became silence and the squad of guards all lie

dead in their own blood.

Master Gate scuffled around in his office in white scrubs. A name tag posted in

his shirt. The office was piled with papers and wires connected to the wall of

TV's monitoring the stairways through camers view. With a suitcase he hastily

grabbed vanilla folders labeled with scientific language and numbers marketing

their placement and stuffs them in the suitcase along with multiple USBs and

floppy disks. Everything of value he placed in that suitcase. He stops and turns

to the glass container with a black diamond lying on a mirror bed. The diamonds

eerily glows a shade of purple with a metallic fog moving slowly inside.

He walks over, staring at the magnificent rock. He frowns. His whole life's work

was about to be torn asunder. He had researched the diamond, also known as the

eye of avinous. Master gate had found the diamond in a ancient tomb in a temple

outside the limits of Johto. It was told in myths about a mysterious Pokemon the

natives have named avinous. A Pokemon of utter destruction and death. A creature

of chaos. Now master gate fears he had awaken something when he had taken the

diamond from the temple and it was coming. He looks over to a cage and waves his

hand as a spearow flapped over to him and perched upon his arm. Master gate

opens the glass display case and gives the diamond to the spearow who grasped it

in its sharp talons.

"take it to professor gale in Soria region."

He commands the spearow who nods and flaps it's wing, taking flight out the

window with hast. The master turns to grab his suitcase only to pause when his

eyes settled on a small black creature with scales,standing over his suitcase,

glaring at him with white absent eyes. The creature growls, bearing rows of

sharpido teeth. It's nose flared and a web hood sprang up around its head as it

roared. Licking its forked tongue over its snout. A trail of spikes went down

its back to its tail which split with web connecting it. The creature had four

small ears and two small horns sprouting back from its forehead.

The master jumped away from the snarling beast. His hand gripping a device on

his desk and he aimed the pokedex at the creature. The creature roars at him,

it's five toe talons clawing through air. The creatures image came up on the

screen, it's body small and skinny as its ribs poked out on its flanks. The

radar beeped and came up as unknown species.

His heart jumped into his throat as the creature snarls, lifting up it's lips

when it roared and the master screamed.

"easy Tombstone. We want him alive."

Master gates looks over as a young boy about 18 walks out of the shadows. His

spiked short hair raven black and his jeans worn. He wares a black jacket over

his blue shirt casually. His eyes a garnet red with a evil smirk on his young

face. Master gate looked back and forth from the creature the boy called

Tombstone then to the teen.

The teen glowers at the old man. "Where is the eye?"

"Why do you want it?!"

"Where is it?" the teens ask more demandingly, ignoring the question.

"I will not tell you!"

Tombstone roars angrily at him. The teen walks up, placing his hand on his

companion with the webbed hood around the creatures head lowering calmly as he

nuzzles the teens hand. The teen stares at the man for a long time before

drifting his eyes back to Tombstone. Tombstone stares at the man, licking his

snout with his forked snake tongue.

"he will not tell us Tombstone. You know what to do."

Tombstone seems to smile as his mouth cracked and widened like a snakes, his

tongue flailing. Master gate panics as Tombstone leaps onto him, claws digging

into skin.

"Brain wash." the teen commands.

Tombstone roars and sinks his fangs into master gates face, his tongue entering

through the nose and into the brain. With Brain wash , tombstone collected all

of his memories and thoughts in just a second. When he was finished, he killed

him, leaving his nose and mouth bleeding and his eyes wide and blank with death.

Tombstone turns to the teen who nods his head at the creature. Both of them

connected and the teen seen everything Tombstone has seen. The teen turns to

walk out with tombstone leaping onto his masters shoulder, his long thin tail

wrapping around his neck for balance.

"we're going to Soria."

**Chapter 2 Thunderstorm**

A crowd of people cheer and yell behind the powerful micro fiber glass in a

underground fighting ring. Money passed from hand to hand as bets were placed.

Inside the ring, smoke floats up to the ceiling. The spot lights focus on the

two Pokemon in the ring, one lying unconscious on the ground, blood dripping

from it's mouth as the arcanine whimpers in pain. A tyranitar roars and takes a

step. The trainer of the arcanine screams, begging for him to rise but his words

were nothing to arcanines's ears.

The people in the crowd encouraged tyranitar to finish off the arcanine as

others scream with rage for losing their bets. The tyranitar breaths in deeply

with a spark shimmering in the back of its mouth.

"hyper beam!" the crowd screams and a beam of blinding light fires from

tyranitars mouth and explodes with impact. Causing the people to cover their

faces from the blinding light. There was silence with the center of the ring

covered in a thick blanket of smoke. Eyes watched and waited from the smoke to

clear. In the hold of the ring, where the trainers of the Pokemon wait with

their chosen Pokemon for their chance, a girl in a green hoody and short jean

shorts keeps her violet eyes on the screen. Her chocolate brown hair pulled up

in a ponytail with bits of her bangs in her eyes. The hood of her hoody

concealed her face from the competition mingling around her.

The trainer of the arcanine screams in horror and the girl glowers at the

screen, seeing what was left of the boys arcanine. She closes her eyes from his

cries. She breaths in, calming her pounding heart and clinching her fist. She

couldn't lose her nerve now. She needed the money, desperately. She knew her

Pokemon stood a chance, but that tyranitar was the champion and has never been

defeated. No Pokemon has been able to take down that tank.

And she was hoping to change that.

"well it seems my tyranitar has taken down another." spoke a man up in the booth

above the ring.

He held a martini glass in his hand and proudly drank his mixed cranberry and

vodka. His wife across from him smiles, her eyes a paridot green with her lips a

ruby red. Makeup covered her face and her dress was made of the finest silk. Her

husband wore his blue tux and white tie. His skin tan with his hair black and

combed perfectly. The goatee gave his face a prince charming look and he wasn't

just handsome but rich. He had trained his tyranitar to be a merciless killer

and has made his fortune off of winnings from the underground Pokemon battles.

Waiters walked by with trays and black suites. The husband and wife sat at the

window displaying the arena. The man smiles victoriously and sips his drink with

his cold blue eyes mocking the poor arcanine. The man's wife sets down her

drink.

"yes he has. Tank is quite amazing. This makes his 40th victory?"

"41st." he corrected her while watching the arena cleaners remove the arcanines

corpse from the ring.

A waiter walks up with his winnings, handing him the money in a envelope.

"mr. Hidan." he says. "your bets."

Mr. Hidan waves his hand positively. "I bet everything on the next round."

The waiter blinks in astonishment before reluctantly nodding his head and taking

the thick envelope filled with millions of dollars to bet all against the next

opponent. His wife takes a large drink, shaking her head annoyingly.

Mr. Hidan glares at his wife. Seeing the doubt and annoyance in her movements.

He lifts a dark brow and tilts his glass in her direction with his arm resting

on the table.

"you doubt tanks power?"

"I doubt your ability to make thought out decisions."

"tank has yet to be defeated. None of these desperate little trainers will ever

surpass my tyranitar. This is how money is made darling."

She takes a long drink and watches as the announcer enter the arena with the

microphone, his suite a bright purple like his hair. She knows that a title only

goes so far and betting all of their money on round after round will soon come

to an end. Luck only goes so far.

The announcer waves his arms and the crowd screams. Bets are past on the next

round, the final round of the night. Against two runner ups with one a champion

of the underground battles and the others a mysterious trainer. Mr. Hidan

watches with pleasure, sipping on his drink. He grins with rising pride and

greed. A spotlight left on the announcer in the center. On the speaker above the

couple could hear every scream from the crowd and every blood curdling whine

from slaughtered Pokemon their tyranitar destroyed.

"alright, alright, alright! Give it up from the undefeated champion. The

tyranitar Tank!" the announcer calls, his voice echoing through the speakers

surrounding the arena. The crowd goes nuts.

"The final round of the night will begin in a total of ten minutes! So get your

money and make your bets!"

The announcer walks off of the arena with the spotlight following him out as he

enters the hold and looks at the trainers sitting on the rows of benches facing

the giant screen. He removes the microphone and eyes the girl standing with her

hood covering her head. He takes a deep breath and walks over to her as she

keeps her eyes locked on the replays of the last round.

_That arcanine didn't stand a chance_. She thinks to herself.

The announcer taps her on the shoulder and she glances sideways at him, her face

nonchalantly. She showed no fear even though her heart raced and her palms were

sticky from sweat. He bends down, his lips close to her ear.

"This is your chance to fall out. After you are called to the ring there's no

out from there."

She says nothing as her Pokemon walks up to her side and growls at the

announcer. She grins at him. She keeps her eyes locked on the tv and swallows.

"they're is no backing down from here. Besides ..." she blinks. "Frost won't

allow me to do that." she says to the announcer.

He blinks at her then to her Pokemon snorting at him in dishonor at the thought

of backing down. He hesitates at first then gives the young girl a cocky grin as

he pats her shoulder encouragingly.

"the pits are waiting."

The announcer leaves and the girl followed his steps, taking deep breaths and

praying. Her Pokemon kept pace, his body strong and he was willing to fight.

The ring was alive with cheers and boo's as the announce entered the center of

the arena and laughs at the crowd. People wave their arms as some held posters

for their favorite Pokemon. The girl looks out through the pit, her face pressed

against the bars keeping them from entering the arena. Blood splatters the

sands, making her think twice but she knew it was too late to back down now. She

had to go through with it. She needs the money and her Pokemon knew it too. She

takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she listens to the announcer rally up

the crowd.

"the time is now ladies and gentleman for the main event!"

The crowd screams and boo's.

"we all know him as the terror, the death machine, the darkness of the sands. He

is the undefeated monster of the arena. The champion of underground battles. A

rich trainer from highstates brought him to life. Here comes Mr. Killian Hidan's

tyranitar ...TANK!"

The gate opens and the dark green skin of the tyranitar steps out into the

arena. The spotlight focused on the Pokemon walking highly to the center, a wild

glint in his killer eyes. The announcer watches him closely with caution. The

monster not worth trusting. A spiked collar fits around tanks neck with a chain

dangling from the clip. Scars spot his armor skin from countless battles he had

received with victory. The announcer smiles and continues while the vicious

tyranitar snarls, dust huffing from his nostrils.

"And this young mysterious trainer has dominated the bars. Risen among battle

after battle. Nothing seems to stop this power house but perhaps have bitten off

more than she can chew."

The crowd laughs.

"welcome the young Riley summers and her Pokemon Frost!"

The gate opens and Riley holds her breath as Frost snorts and walks out,

snarling. The spotlight falls on him and the crowd breaks into an uproar of

laughter. There before the ferocious tyranitar stood an old white jolteon. Some

booed as others gasped in awe at the rare breed standing in the sands of the

arena. Frost, the white jolteon, flares out his spikes with cobalt blue sparks

flying from the tips of his fur. Riley takes a deep breath, watching Frost face

the giant. The announcer wished them luck before quickly exiting from the battle

arena.

Mr. Hidan smiles, shaking his head at the small jolteon facing his tyranitar.

Wondering how the old piece of fur even got past all the other opponents. He

keeps his eyes locked on the match with interest. There was silence as the two

Pokemon glower at each other, ready to tear each other apart. Mr. Hidan stares

at the pure white jolteon, seeing not only age in this onyx black eyes but

wisdom too. He knew this would be an interesting battle indeed.

The buzzer blares and Riley widens her eyes in panic as the battle began and

tank roars, charging after Frost. The small jolteon made no move as the

tyranitar came closer to him. The crowd yells for the two to kill each other and

Riley takes a deep breath, watching Frost and believing in him. She didn't know

why she was afraid, Frost had never let her down before.

Even though Frost couldn't talk, she could tell he wanted to do this. He wanted

to fight. To battle. But he isn't young anymore and this worried her. Tank lift

his arms up and used rock smash only to miss as Frost dodged the attack by

leaping to the side. Tank roars and thrashes after Frost. The tyranitar roars

and a black cloud escapes from his mouth as he threw a shadow ball. Frost yelped

when the ball hit him directly and he tumbled a few feet. Riley bites her lip.

Frost stood, shaking out his fur as he faces the mad tyranitar. He growls as

tank lifts his foot and summons an earthquake, rocking the whole arena.

Frost lost his balance and fell on his side. Riley takes in a deep breath as

tank roars, towering over Frost with blood thirsty eyes. Frost glowers up at the

tyranitar who lifts up his foot, preparing to smash the old jolteon. Frost

growls and doges tanks foot which crushed the ground with force. Frost nips at

tanks heel, getting the monsters attention. Tank turns on Frost, snarling. The

jolteon backs away and tank persists, taking large steps after Frost. The crowd

screams to the Pokemon to fight. It made Riley sick.

Tank takes his tail and sweeps it on the ground. Frost jumps, dodging the tail

with ease. Tank snarls annoyingly and begins thrashing his tail, trying to hit

the swift jolteon. Frost leaps into the air, his spikes static blue with bits of

electricity flaring off of him. A cracking boom rattled the glass surrounding

the arena as a bolt of lightening crashed down on the tyranitar tank. A flash of

white light lit up the building for just a second then disappeared. Frost

summoned a thunderbolt upon Tank and it left the audience in shock and awe. Mr.

Hidan narrows his gaze in wonder from the jolteons power. Frost lands back on

the ground, blue lightening sparking off of his fur as he stares up to tank, the

tyranitars back turned to him. Sparks of electricity flaring off of him. He

jerks his arms from the current of electric pulsing threw him, paralyzing him

briefly.

Frost lowers his head, snarling up to Tank. He cautiously takes a step towards

the tyranitar, his ears falling to the side in bewilderment. Frost narrows his

onyx eyes, lifting a brow from Tanks twitching body that left the crowd in

silence. Riley examines the situation, her heart seeming to leap into her

throat. Suddenly Tank growls and with on swift movement, he flung his heavy tail

at Frost and hit him. Frost yelps as he flew across the arena, twisting in the

air, before landing on the ground and bouncing once. The fall left him

breathless and hurt with a trail of blood dripping from his nose and mouth,

staining his white fur red. The audience throws cups and paper in excitement as

they root for Tank to finish the jolteon and they began to chant his name. Mr.

Hidan smiles and orders another drink, preparing to take his winnings. Riley

grabs the bars of the cage, staring out to her Pokemon lying on the ground with

the tyranitar walking up to him. Her eyes beg for Frost to get up and she

panics, seeing him lying still in the sand turning his white fur tan made her

worry with tears beginning to form.

Tank roars, taking a deep breath with a spark of light flaring in the back of

his mouth and the crowd chants. "hyper beam!" over and over.

"Frost get up!" Riley shouts. "Get up!"

She begs him. Frost didn't move but the small rise and fall of his chest gave

proof he still lives. Riley screams at Frost, begging him. He didn't move. Riley

panics and begins to shake the cage, trying to open it and enter the arena to

save her jolteon. Desperately, she pulls on the bars, bending them slightly when

the security guards came and grabbed her by the shoulders, causing her to scream

in pain and fear from their harming grasp of their hands pulling her away from

the cage. Frost's eyes shot open from her scream as Tank fired the beam of light

at the jolteon, blinding the arena and people covered their faces with smoke

fogging the ring. An explosion caused a deep hole in the ground where Frost lied

and now nothing remained there but falling debris and dirt.

The crowd screams in victory while others yelled in despair for losing their

bets. The security guards pause to see the after math of the attack. Riley sobs,

her eyes searching through the dirt for any traces of Frost. Tank snarls,

shaking his head when suddenly he got stuck by a thunderbolt from behind. He

roars in pain and the audience screams in disbelief. Riley smiles, staring at

Frost snarling from behind Tank. Tank turns, his eyes wide with rage. Frost

let's out a gargling growl, blue lightening flying off of him when, in a blink

of an eye, he vanished. People gasp in amazement from Frost's speed as he

attacked Tank multiple times.

"thunderstorm!" Riley screams out to Frost.

Frost widens his eyes and he sped up, the air around tyranitar heating up and

lightning struck him again and again. Thunder cracked the air and rattled the

glass protecting the audience from the attacks. Mr. Hidan' eyes widen in

bewilderment. Tank flails in pain, crying out at the flash of lightening blinded

the eyes of the people and mr. Hidan had to close his eyes. Frost attacked again

and again with Tanks eyes unable to follow him. His speed was unbelievable. So

fast he vanishes from sight. Tyranitar let's out a gurgling scream of defeat

when he exploded and pieces of him flew across the arena like a microwave to

flesh. His head went flying and splatters against the window in front of mr.

Hidan whose eyes were staring at his departed tyranitar. His wife screams in

fright as the others whisper in fear and shock. Mr. Hidan's face was contorted

in utter surprise. The tyranitars head slowly falls from the window onto the

ground with blood smeared on the glass. Down below Frost shakes out his fur

dotted with raining blood. He pants, limping away from the spot with the

audience silent. Riley smiles and screams out to Frost, his ears lift from her

voice and he looks over towards the area where she called out to him. There he

sees her and two security guards standing beside her, still holding her in their

grasp, but were frozen in awe.

Frost snarls and charges towards the gate, protectively trying to save her from

the guards.

Riley shakes off the guards and rushes towards the slow opening gate. She ducks

under and runs to Frost racing up to her, his eyes glaring at the two guards

taking out the guns to protect themselves. Riley falls to her knees and wraps

her arms around Frost who jumped up onto her, smelling her. He licks her face,

happy to see her safe and unharmed. She knew Frost could win. He has never lost

once before and knew this wasn't a challenge for him. But it still scared her to

watch him fight. Frost was the only person she has in her life and couldn't

think of living without him. The crowd slowly begins to applaud, eventually

unfreezing from their surprised shock. People scream in rage and the announcer

fist pumped. Blood dotted the arena and the champion has lost his title, giving

Frost the pride as champion once again. It made Frost feel good and it made him

feel young. He was born to battle but he was destined to care forRiley.

Riley hugs him tightly as the crowd screams, clapping. Mr. Hidan stands to his

feet and throws the glass across the bar in rage. His wife blinks, her eyes

staying on the girl in the center of the arena.

"she's just ... A child." she whispers.

Mr. Hidan glowers down to Riley and her Pokemon, his rage making his face turn

red. He couldn't stand the thought of being defeated by a child. His tyranitar

was a mass do destruction, nothing could defeat him ... Until today. A old

jolteon out of all the Pokemon in the world. It made no sense. This angered him.

All the money he had bet was lost and not only was his money gone but his money

making Pokemon as well.

Riley examines Frost's face and he shakes his head. She laughs at him and brings

him in for a tight hug. "I knew you could do it."

Frost purrs from her voice and snuggles up to her. The crowd amazed from the

sight and the announcer claps his hands. Mr. Hidan clinches his fists, his rage

boiling his blood.

Later on that night Riley and Frost walked down the city streets of Holon. She

carried a suitcase of money from her winnings. About thirty million. She had

never felt better. frost limped but a smile was plaster on his tired face as he

pants. His tongue lolling out the side on his mouth. He walked with pride in his

step and victory glint in his eyes.

Riley smiles, proud of her Pokemon. " we'll Frost. No more sleeping on the

street. No more eating from the garbage. First thing we'er going to do is buy a

house in the country and finally get you a suite and tie."

Frost shakes his head and narrows his eyes up at her. She laughs at him.

"just joking."

He purrs and looks ahead. His paws thudding against the blacktop of the road.

They continue to walk down the empty street when the beam of headlights outlined

their silhouettes. The black limo pulls up on the curve, slowing down to a

complete stop behind Riley and Frost. Riley stops and squints past the

headlights with Frost snorting in bewilderment.

The limo door opens and Mr. Hidan steps out, a can supporting his weight. He

looks to Riley and smiles. His smile made Riley uneasy and a sense to run became

strong but curiosity made her stay. He walks in front of the limo and stands,

his cold eyes meeting Riley's.

"hello there Riley Summers. I'm killian Hidan. But you can call me mr. Hidan."

"hi." she answers shyly.

Frost growls as mr. Hidan walks towards her with confidence. He bites his lip

and gives her a million dollar smile. His teeth perfect and white.

"I want to congratulate you on your victory. Your jolteon is very impressive."

Riley hesitates. "thanks."

Mr. Hidan nods his head, his hands rubbing together. He seemed on edge, a little

uneasy and this made Riley feel panic. He looks dangerous and Frost didn't like

him. Mr. Hidan looks down to Frost, seeing the small Pokemon growl at him,

warning him in a silent threat. He drifts his eyes back up to Riley holding the

bag.

"i was just wondering ... How were you able to defeat my tyranitar?"

Riley blinks and frowns. The tyranitar, the monster who killed countless

Pokemon, belonged to him.

"I'm ... I'm sorry."

He nods his head. "you know I bet all of my money, every last penny, on my

tyranitar. And now you, a girl of nineteen, carries my life in your hand."

Riley looks down to the bag full of money as mr. Hidan steps closer but Frost

stood between him and Riley, snarling up at mr. Hidan with fangs. Mr. Hidan

glares at the jolteon.

"and I will love to have my money back."

Riley glares at him. "sorry this is mine now."

"Give me the damn money you street bitch!" he snaps.

Frost barks at mr. Hidan, licking his snout. Riley glares at him and begins to

back away, about to run. Mr. Hidan's face turns red and the vein in his forehead

appears with his blood pressure rising he shuffles through his belt and grabs a

black pokeball. Riley senses the danger and fear makes her freeze. Frost keeps

close to Riley, warning mr. Hidan. He throws the pokeball into the air and a red

beam releases the Pokemon inside.

Out came a massive Nidoking. It growls down at Riley and Frost, baring it's

teeth with horns spiking out from its head. The purple of his skin reminded

Riley of poison.

"attack them!" mr. Hidan demands his Pokemon.

_he wants to kill us?_

The Nidoking attacked them, using fury swipes when Frost kicked mr. Hidan and

then attacked the Nidoking with fury. Mr. Hidan falls back, arms flailing. Riley

runs as Frost used volt tackle against the opponent. The Nidoking roars in pain,

taking the blow of the tackle head on. Nidoking counted Frost's next attack and

clutched the small Pokemon by the throat. Frost struggled to breathe through the

nidokings grasp. He kicks with his back paws but the Nidoking only laughed at

the jolteon's struggle, squeezing tighter around Frosts neck. Frost let's off

currents of electricity, trying to stun the Nidoking with fail. His attacks are

nothing against mr. Hidan's Pokemon and this worried Frost. His sole intentions

were to protect Riley, anything else was meaningless.

Riley came rushing behind the Nidoking and throws the heavy bag of money at his

head, causing him to drop Frost. Frost coughs, shaking his head and struggling

to get onto his fragile paws with the Nidoking turning around to Riley standing

up against the dangerous Pokemon. Mr. Hidan stands up, his bangs hanging in his

face. He glowers at the young girl and points his can at her, face twisted in

rage.

"Destroy her!"

The Nidoking does what he is commanded and attacks Riley. She turns to run when

the Pokemon picked her up in his claws and threw her into the brick wall of the

building. She screams from the crushing pain in her spine. She falls only to

have the Nidoking come down on her, using toxic, and stabs his claws into her

abdomen. She lets out a terrible scream of pain when suddenly Frost appeared and

attacked the Nidoking, clawing at the beasts eyes. Riley, holding her side,

pushes to her feet. The Nidoking falls with a earth rattling thud, Frost

standing on the ground panting. Mr. Hidan throws his cane, irritated from the

jolteons ability to battle so well. All the money he had spent on such powerful

Pokemon meant nothing. This angered him more. Riley pants with blood dripping

from the open wound in her side. Frost looks back to her concerned as she

glances from mr. Hidan to the Nidoking.

"flee Frost." she says through her clinched teeth.

Frost hesitates before pacing over to her and they run, leaving the bag of cash

there on the ground. Mr. Hidan screams after them, the money forgotten and rage

filled the empty spot. His reputation had been spoiled and he didn't like that.

He wanted her and her jolteon dead. They had messed with the wrong trainer and

he was focused on releasing his wrath upon them. No one makes a fool out of

Killian Hidan ... No one.

After they had gotten as far away as possible from the mad man, Riley and Frost

began to slow their pace to a casual walk. Riley pants, the pain in her side

sending her through torturing agony. Frost whimpers, looking up to her pale

violet eyes. She seemed white and sweat dripped from her forehead. Riley stops

and examines her hand red with her own blood. She lifts the torn shirt to reveal

the full damage the Nidoking had done. When she lifts the shirt she hisses in

pain. Three puncture marks where the pokemons claws had pierced bled. The skin

around the injury was turning purple with black veins expanding from each wound.

"damn it!" she whispers.

Riley knew she had been poisoned from nidokings attack. Frost snorts and

mumbles. She looks to him and frowns. They have no money to visit the doctor or

the money to go to a hospital. But she had no choice, she had to find an

antidote for a nidokings poison or the venom will spread, the injury will

fester, and she will die a painful death. She frowns from the stinging pain as

she releases her shirt and holds her side. Frost presses against her leg and

grabs the end of her pant leg for her to follow. He whimpers until she walked.

He led her, wanting to get her healed and quick. Blood still dripped from the

injuries and no matter how tightly Riley put pressure on them it still bled.

Frost pulls her along, heading towards the nearest hospital. Riley's shirt was

soaked in a matter of minutes from her own blood. Her world spinning and

rocking. She became tired. Yet she kept walking, Frost encouraging her to. In a

matter of moments her eyes glaze and she stumbles to the side, her shoulder

hitting the brick of the building wall. Frost cries out and paces around when

she fell to the ground, blood dripping onto the blacktop. Frost panics and pulls

on her pant leg, trying to drag her. She was too heavy for him so he began

hollering out for help. Riley holds her hand out and Frost quickly runs to her,

nudging his muzzle against her open palm. She wanted to speak, but exhaustion

made the words disappear from her tongue. She can feel the poison making its way

through her veins and the last thing she heard was Frosts terrifying scream

before everything went dark.


End file.
